Le fait de distinguer – Make Out
by NiuNiu
Summary: A Reunion makes old memories glow - and some of them need to be lived again. DantexLady, DMC4, romantic smut
1. Pizza

NiuNiu Note

**NiuNiu Note**

The second fanfic of Devil May Cry I´ve ever done. This one is, as said, DantexLady fic, but instead of Devil May Cry 3 or some years after it this fic takes a place in Devil May Cry 4. It contains a mild spoiler, but nothing that could ruin your gaming exprience if you´re still playing Devil May Cry 4 or waiting for the change to get your hands on it.

Few words before we start. First of all why Devil May Cry 4 DantexLady fic? Why not stick in DMC3? Especially when it seems that Lady has grown up to be a such hotass baby when Dante on the other hand has turned into a "babe, bring me a beer!" codger from his old handsome times. (Well, he´s still not the ugliest character, but to be honest I freak out those mustages and that stubble!)

There are specific reasons that I list in the end of this chapter, so you can leave them be if you don´t want any spoilers, not even mild ones. For those who wish for some kind of answer but don´t want any spoilers I can say there´s few scenes in the game where Dante seems to "eye on Lady" and a scene where he "sangs" quite Casanova song, letting listeners guess he´s a quite warrior in other place than just in the battle field, too...

Wanna see those scenes? Instructions for them are in the end.

Lady is just one hot chick in DMC4! She really deserves some love and who would be better one to give that for her than Dante.

If there´s any grammar mistakes I will accuse my native language (that is not French or any other "hey, I have an English translator at net"-language) about it. I´ll be reading chapters through over and over again after submitting to find all the small mistakes and typos I have missed because of becoming blind to my own texts. If there´s a mistake I seem to repeat over and over again, let me know.

**Bu****t now, enjoy! Feed back is warmly welcome. **The reviews I got for my last fanfic "_**La Chaleur – Heat of the lady**_" were the main reason I ever started to write this.

**Made just for pleasing fans, not for selling. **

--

Lady wacthed how Dante looked for his weapons in Devil May Cry office, mumbling something between his seeking. She had just told him and Trish about The Order, finally picking up their curiosity and even managed to make Dante listen to her instead of shoving the huge amount of pizza in his mouth. Trish had took off before any of them had noticed her disappearing and before Lady had been able to finish her story. It made her a bit annoyed deep down herself, but Lady reasoned it was just Trish´s style. To be honest they stood each others but weren´t exactly the best friends. The only thing that kept Lady and Trish connected was their job as a demon hunter and Dante.

The man before her scratched his silver hair, another hand on his hip, cocking his head. After dazing in space for a moment a stern look in his eyes that seemed to get more light coloured by passing years Dante finally snapped back to reality from his thougths.

"Are we in a hurry?"

Lady answered with a shook of her head. Though The Order was giving a hell of a time for her, demons squirming in streets like a spring flood, she wasn´t any hurry at this exact time. She had just cleaned the nearest streets of these invators and Lady would only be happy to catch her breath for a while. And maybe have few words with her old hunting partner.

Dante gave a huge grin for Lady, took his chair and practically jumped back on it, throwing his legs on the desk. He crossed both of his hands and legs, leaning backwards.

"Well then!" he grinned stretching himself for a second before taking the normal sitting position humans usually had when sitting on a chair. "Guess I´ll have time to finish my lunch". Dante reached for the pizza box that laid on the desk but for his disapointment the box cried emptiness. Frowning a bit for Trish who had destroyed the last of the pizza Dante glanced at Lady. The smile returned on his lips.

"I´d like to have that, babe." he said holding his hand towards Lady.

Lady stood there less than a second wondering his words before she noticed she was still holding the slice of the pizza she had snatched away from Dante when he refused to listen her. She shifted her weight to another leg and rose the slice before her eyes.

"All these years eating pizza..." she began and noticed few empty bottles around the quite dirty office "...and drinking booze and where does it show? Nowhere!" Lady threw her arms in the air and made Dante gasp in loud – he was sure Lady would toss the slice on floor if she wasn´t careful enough. Then she took steps nearer Dante´s desk and set herself sitting on the corner of it with crossed legs, just next to Dante´s chair. "Where all those calories disappear?" she pondered waging the creasy pizza slice and taking a deep look on it. "With a diet you´re living with I´d be a size of an elephant already."

Dante laughed out loud with hint of worry because the last slice in his tone, keeping his eyes nailed on the pizza. "The excercise babe, the excersice and with the genes like this, what could you expect?" He tried to close the gap between him and the pizza Lady was still holding, but as soon as he moved Lady snatched the slice further from his reach. Dante still tried to reach of the slice, but Lady only took it further from him. Finally he had no choise but sit back, sulking his loss of the final slice. He had only managed to take a bite of it when Lady showed up and tore him apart from his love.

"Why don´t you admit you lost your bullets and that´s why you´re not in a hurry?" Lady questioned and shoved the tip of the already eaten pizza slice into her mouth. That caused Dante almost to shriek.

"Hey, that´s mine! I only got one slice before that!"

Lady enjoyed the taste, humming pleased, eyes closed. It had been quite long time before she ate pizza and to be honest it wasn´t so bad Lady remember.

"HEY!"

Dante´s demanding tone urged Lady to open her eyes and take a look on him. He sat there looking hurt, his lips pressing thightly together into sulk. Lady leaned on her left hand, bending nearer Dante.

"I can´t believe you love this trash that much" she huffed, not admitting she also had liked the taste of it. While saying her words Lady held the pizza for Dante, but when he reached it with his glove covered hand Lady snatched the slice away. Before Dante was able to lecture her for unreasoned teasing she gave him a small hint of a smile.

"The old times, Dante. The old times."

The delighted light returned to Dante´s pale orbs as he fully understood this glue.

"I´m not a kid anymore" he muttered, trying to sound hurted and all (though he really wasn´t) and leaned closer Lady.

"No you´re not, but we used to do this quite much when we were younger", Lady spoke softly, letting Dante to take a bite from the slice that still rested in her hold.

"Remember the time we ordered pizza and after finishing it we ordered another one from the same pizzeria, just because it was so fun to feed each others?"

Dante nodded. "I had never been so full in my life" he agreed with the memory and took another bite. "Was it the same time when I ruined your white shirt with crease stains?"

Lady laughed out loud, disbelieve dancing in her lips. "You still remember that! You acted then like it wouldn´t be any big deal for dropping a hot, double cheese filled pizza straight on my shirt".

"How could I forgot that?"

Lady took a look on Dante from behind her sunglasses. "So you´re sorry about that?"

Dante took a bite of the pizza slice, now half ate, before answering. "Well yes and no. No because it was only a shirt and yes because you didn´t let me to clean the mess I made".

"Dante!" Lady shrieked straightening herself. "You wanted to lick the stains away from my skin!"

He only shrugged his wide shoulders. "It was a shame the pizza got wasted in a shower like that".

For a moment Lady wasn´t sure should she smack him on the head, eat the rest of the pizza herself or just laugh at him. Years hadn´t change him. Actually they seemed to made Dante more restless and relaxed. She had been forced to leave the city after few years from The Temen-ni-gru events, leaving her only friend Dante alone. She had been away for years and after returning the warm connection they had shared with Dante didn´t return to the level it had been before her leave. It had pained Lady, seeing how the playful and bashful young half-demon had cooled down, like something would be bothering him. Part of Lady was thinking maybe Dante was still missing Vergil and feeling bad for not being able to save him. Another part of Lade accused her from making Dante live and fight here alone and she still thougth had she... broke his heart. But now the same old Dante she had knew had returned and to be honest Lady wasn´t sure had Dante grew up at all. Sometimes he seemed to be even more daring and flirting than at his youth. Still as annoying as that was it made Lady smile an inner smile.

The odd feeling on her fingertips woke Lady from her trance. After swinging her head to left side of her, to Dante, she noticed him giving a small lick on her fingertips. Lady quickly shot her hand away from him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Um, eating?"

"Hello, these are my fingers, not a salami!"

Dante leaned back and chuckled to Lady´s sudden reaction. An impish glare glittered in Dante´s eyes.

"Oh come on, Lady! Like I wouldn´t have licked you fingers before or what better tasted any other parts of your body."

The uncontrolled blush flashed itself on Lady´s cheecks. Like she would have forgot those times when they had explored the amazing and interesting nature of their bodies at their youth. It had been a way of having fun, nothing more serious thought they both had knew about the strong connection between them. It wasn´t just fulfilling your urges, but showing affection and as said, having fun and they had enjoyed it. Without boundaries, as two free soul. But then the things changed – Lady got the call from a city far away from her friend, a call that demanded her to abandon her usual life and start the demon hunting from the beginning at new city – alone. Lady didn´t remember how many times she had gulped her tears down, laying on her cold bed and feeling she was perhaps the loneliest young woman in whole wide world, knowing there was a young man, as lonely as she was,too, and to be honest it was kind of her fault... She could have said no for the offer but then Lady also knew Dante would had made her to leave, for the sake of humand kind, that was heavier and more important than their friendship.

"How long has it been?" she asked silently, keeping her eyes locked on the wall behind Dante. The man´s smirk disappeared. His eyes hold a deep look.

"Long."

Lady smiled sadly for his answer. Yes, it seemed they both had stopped to count the years, trying to move on. It had been only a less than years when Lady was finally able to return back to her own home town, but The Order kept her so busy she wasn´t able to meet with Dante. To be honest she had felt kind of shy of the idea of meeting Dante when Trish was around now and well... she had took her place as a Dante´s hunter partner. Lady wondered had she also took her place from his heart,too...

"I really missed this place..." Lady spoke softly and turned her look on Dante. "And I missed you, too."

Lady knew Dante heard the small vibrantion in her voice, thought no one other would have heard it. The deep look in his eyes melted into a velvet softness and a smile broke on his lips.

"Come here", he said softly, like in old times, and padded his leg. Lady stood up slowly and stepped nearer him, Dante reaching his arm for her and pulling Lady softly in his lap. Lady sat down and rested her head on his solid shoulder, letting Dante hold her againts his chest. It had been like this, in old times. He still read her like the open book without any words. Lady nuzzled closer, pressing her forehead againts Dante´s neck, snaking her arms around his form.

"Wouldn´t Trish mind if she saw us?" Lady asked the question she feared for with a weak, small voice. Dante chuckled for her sudden question.

"Jelous aren´t we?"

Lady didn´t answer but held him tighter for a second, shifting in his lap in the way Dante got the hint of uneasyness. He sighed playfully and ruffled Lady´s fine hair.

"Don´t worry about that. She´s my co-worker in demon hunting, but nothing more. There´s reasons for that", he replied and gestured his hand towards his desk. Lady took a look to the direction of his hand and saw an old photo on the right corner of the desk. The photoframe hold a picture of a young, beautiful and sweet looking woman with soft face, warm eyes and hair as fair as a corn field. Lady smiled softly. He always had that photo as long as she had knew Dante.

"Your mother... They have the same look, but she´s more softer" Lady spoke about the photo.

A small humm vibrated in his throat againts Lady´s forehead.

"Trish is important for me, I admit it. She´s a great help". Before Lady was able to feel a sting of something bad inside herself Dante continued. "But no one has took your place, I swear it."

Lady retreaded her face from his neck and took a look straight into his eyes. The age had made it´s wonders for the halfdemon, too, small furrows playing in the corners of his eyes, appearing and disappearing with the movements of his lips and browns. Lady knew he would say nothing more – there was no need to it. Her smile was wide, still hiding her theet behind her cherry lips and after a small moment of silence Lady leaned again againts him, holding him lovingly. At least it felt like that to Dante.

A small sniff reached his ears.

"Getting softer?" he grinned and stroked Lady´s hair with his carefree attitude.

"Shut up."

He chuckled for Lady´s sharp reply. She had always talked like that to him and Dante actually loved the fierce side of hers.

"And boy, getting sexier, too", he commented archly sliding his palm over Lady´s bare thigh, admiring her looks. Lady showed his hand off.

"Cut that out", she frowned but couldn´t hide the grin from her tone. This guy never learnt.

"That´s what you used to tell me over and over again but I always got you", Dante smirked victoriously. Lady´s cheecks warmed.

"You´re horrible", she huffed now flicking his adventurous hand away from her rear. "And stop groping me".

"I just remember something. Wanna hear?"

"I´d prefer not but you´re going to blurt it out anyway", Lady murmured halfly irritated of his persistent hands that seemed to like have fun on her. She showed his palm again away from her thigh.

"Do you remember the fight a customer nicknamed D.D. got us?" Dante almost purred, pressing his nose and lips in Lady´s hair. He didn´t saw her face but knew the woman in his lap had heard him right. With a small questioned humm he urged Lady to answer.

"Are we speaking about the fight or that exact day?" Lady grunted sensing what he tried to make her remember. She still hold him close.

"I don´t know", he played with her "you tell me."

"How would I forgot the day you almost got me disable."

"Oh come on" he chuckled inhaling her scent "I wasn´t that rough".

"Dante! You fucked me five times!"

His travelling lips stopped for a moment.

"Five?"

Lady almost saw him blinking for a mere second. She straigthened herself from his hold and sat firmly on his legs.

"First in the morning right after waking up because you needed to 'get rid of your morning stiffness'" she began counting with her fingers and looking the dazed Dante. "Then at breakfast when I had barely recovered from you first assault, on the pool table." She saw him smiling, apparently remembering something sweet. Huffing she continued. "Later that day we got the call from D.D. and before we left you still wanted to make out so we both 'would stay agile in the battle'. When that colossal demon had been taken down and send back to hell you attacked on me and did me there, on the battle wield covered in blood and sweat." It was Lady´s time to smile, but only mentally, for such an alluring memory. "And you reasoned it because the fighting made your animalistic instincs to woke up or at least that was what you panted into my ear."

"But it´s true", Dante tried to explain but Lady gestured him to shut up.

"Finally, when we got back home and I was more than ready to weep with joy to get rid of all that dirt, sweat, blood and whatever shit I was covered with after the battle with the demon and you, you followed me into the shower saying you were as eager to get clean again as I was. Guess I have no need to say where it leaded to."

He chuckled again, deeply.

"I never heard any protesting on that day."

"I _did_ protest", Lady said crossing her arms on her chest, though she knew that Dante knew her protesting wasn´t real. Those words had just escaped from her every time Dante had showed interesting more than just little cuddling. For a little moment Lady wonder would she still protest and try to push him away to test his strenght if Dante assaulted hungrily on her again. It had been ages since their last unison.

"Small inhibiting only turns me on..."

She heard that old colour in his words and it made Lady shiver, yet she refused to show it to him. Not wanting to encourage Dante more – though she had no idea why not – Lady stood up arms still crossed on her chest and started to me her leave away from Dante.

God he hadn´t matured at all!

--

**NiuNiu Note**

Guess this is the right time to end this chapter and leave something nice to upcoming chapter. I still try not to write horrible long chapters.

**An now info for those who wanted to hear the exact reasons for this fic and also see the scene I mention earlier. If you don´****t want any spoilers, leave somewhere else to wait the new chapter ;)**

**If you want to see the videos without my reasons or me telling about them jump right to ****"LINKS" in the end of reasons.**

Reasons.

When the Lady is first seen in DMC4 Dante is eating pizza, while Lady leans over his desk and...he is staring at her boobs(!) Camera rolls from her boobs up to her face, still staying in a position where her cleavage can be seen perfectly. And she´s quite eager to lean over the desk, perhaps for him.

In the secret ending Trish first complains about the small salary Lady is paying for her and Dante. When she turns to Dante he tells the amount of the money is enough for him. There! He´s pleased with Lady and seemingly wanted to help her out not thinking about any money.

Also, in the secret ending, Dante is reading a magazine –about DMC4 and Lady! When Trish snatches the magazine away from him to get his attention Dante starts to whine he was just coming into a good part. Oh yeah, Lady is always a good part.

And then perhaps the two most "OMG, what has happened to you, Dante!"-scenes in the game! 1) There´s a demon that holds two naked female puppets, whirling them in the air quite... lesbian soft porn way... Guess what Dante does after seeing them? Goes nearer cheering and checking out their tits and asses from a very short range... 2) In another scene Dante obtains a new weapon and naturally he starts to test it. He swings red blades on the hell gate into a form of heart, fierce flamenco playing on the background and him making a lyrics, quite... er...seductive ones:

_First I whip it out! Then I thrust it! With great force! Every angle..! It penetrates! Until...! With great strength...! I... ram it in! In the end... __We are all satisfied... and you are set free...!_

Then the heart brokes.

What a casanova!

**Then the ****"links".**

For Reason A search a video named **DMC 4 ****Lady**** Trish and Dante in his Office Cutscene** or then just look for the video with hits Lady and DMC4. There´s plenty of videos from all these scenes.

For Reasons B and C look for a video of **Devil May Cry 4 secret ending.**

For Reason D1 look for video where Dante encouters Dagon. One is named **DMC 4 Dante vs Dagon**

For Reason D2 look for video **Dante obtains Lucifer**


	2. Show me the all I forgot

NiuNiu Note

**NiuNiu Note**

Lets just continue xD

Before Lady had managed to take more than few step she was yanked back to Dante´s embrace. She had expected him to behave like that, but still it made her gasp in surprise. He had got so strong, stronger than before. His ravaging lips found soon the back of Lady´s long neck, making her gasp once again. His rough hands wondered her body wildly, holding her still like she would be his kill. It caused Lady to shiver with most pleasing way, but instead of giving in for him Lady made an effort to get away from his grasp. As soon as Dante felt this squirming and fidgeting his hunger grew. Soon the moment turned into a fight of wills – Lady trying to fidget herself out from this prison and Dante trying to keep her still, hands caressing her slim form. As well as always the outsider would have took this as a serious battle or as a harassment, but for Dante and Lady it was normal and far from serious, though both of them tried to overcome the other. They had fought like this countless times before and to be honest it was time to refresh those times.

Lady tried to turn around to push Dante´s devouring lips away from her and trying to stop those large palms of groping her. Like a teenager girl wanting to get rid of the eager fanboy she fought againts him, Dante pushing back with such force before they knew what happened the chair under them gave up. The balance was lost when the chair fell over, making the two fierce hunters meet the floor. A loud bang echoed in the office and cut the heated battle. Right after the bang a loud cursing was heard.

"Arrghh fucking god, my head, aaagggghh!"

Lady hold with a winced frown her head, lying on her back on the old worn carpet, that perhaps hold the dust from last 5 years in itself. She had hit her head at first on the desk drawer and right after that on the floor, though between her gritted theet Lady was trying to be happy the carpet made the floor softer than it really was and perhaps had just saved her from brain damage. Her sunglasses laid under the wooden desk, hiding.

She didn´t have much of time to stay there cursing her luck and feeling the pulsing pain in the back of her head, when the halfdemon leaped on her. Dante covered Lady fully with his wide frame, pressing eager lips on her cursing ones. His kiss was rough, more devouring than a gentle kiss, making Lady almost out of breath, his muscular body pinning her down. At first she protested the onslaught with muffled cry, eyes wide as plate, when soon she was forced to kiss him back. As soon as she did so Dante rose up, sitting on her and with one rude movement yanked her white bolero open, exposing her bare breasts. Lady shrieked in disbelieve like any woman in a handling like that, but her shriek was cut down with Dante´s kiss, the demon pressing on her again. His merciless hands attacked on her naked skin, groping her but not in a harmful way. Lady shuttered when she though that Dante was strong enough to take her out with one movement of his hand, that now cupped and massaged her bosom. Soon his urging lips moved on Lady´s neck, giving the poor Lady change to breath again. She felt him shifting his position, setting himself lying on Lady. His aroused breaths and groins brought memories back to Lady´s head.

"Are you... going to rape me?" she whined out with half breath, blushing when his hand travelled from bosom down to thigh and back up. His inhaling was husky and fiery againts her sensitive croock of neck, eyes closed to feel the woman under him better.

"Ah sweet babe..." he murmured with aroused voice that creeped up in Lady´s spine. His voice had made Lady shiver every single time he murmured or panted something less or more dirty down to her ear, but now he sounded even more horny with the matured, dark tone. His stubble ticked her.

"I missed you."

Those where the three magical words that loosened Lady´s resistance completely, making her melt in his hands. Whatever Dante had planned to craft from her melted body she was willing to let him do it. Her hands where finally brave enough to touch him, disappearing under his leather jacked, up to his shoulder plates. Lady heard this pleased Dante.

"Dante..." she whispered down to him, his gropig making her weak again. "Take your shirt off. I want to touch you.. like in old times..."

In less than 5 seconds his upper body was freed from hot garments and pressed on Lady. Lady admired how muscular Dante truly was. The slender young malebody was replaced by wide shoulder, lean back and board chest that made every woman to feel tempation to be held againts it. The way his Adam´s apple curved out from his neck sang adultery, his elegant nose becoming more aristocratic every passing year. Lady let her hands travel on Dante´s hot skin and from the pleased sighs she was getting Lady assumed the demon truly had ment his words – he had missed her, missed all those long years and now he yearned her attention more than anything. The idea fluttered in Lady´s heart, making her completely weak for him. She let her hand drop down to his chin, taking a hold of his head and lifting it up to a warm kiss. The way his lips tasted was still the same and Lady drank that dizzy flavour that danced on the tip of his tongue. For a long moment they just laid there glued on each others, making their bodies to cry the loneliness they´d been feeling, soothing the forgotten pain with deep caring kisses. The way Dante poured his affection and caring into Lady made her warming up, knowing this man was the deadliest living being in whole word and yet the gentlest one, too. And he wanted only her.

Dante´s deep enjoyment was broken when Lady suddenly bursted into a girly giggle, lips still pressed on his. He opened his eyes pulling back and looked down the woman under him. Her reddened cheecks looked like the surface of a peach, too soft to touch without it driving you insane. She tangled her arms around Dante´s neck. Lady still giggled every now and then, rubbing her legs againts his legs, making him smirk widely.

"My bitch", she chuckled pulling him closer and fidgeting under Dante with such arousing way. Her eyes were like two rare diamonds shining up to him.

He replied by chuckling,too, remembering how Lady had used to annoy him by calling him her bitch. Dante growled deeply and pinned Lady more tightly between the floor and himself. It caused Lady to shriek and giggle even more, him behaving like some beast.

"Such dirty language. Should I return it to you?"

"Just try and I...!"

Dante shut her mouth with his large palm and sneered for Lady, for her pissed expression, though she liked this as much as he did. He lowered his head on the level of her chin, kissing her delicated skin softly, still smirking.

"I used to know a young woman", Dante began keeping Lady´s mouth covered. "She was a fierce one, like thunder and fire in the same small package, her two coloured eyes holding glee as deadly as her bullets. She liked to shot me but what she loved was the way how I pinned her down and penetrated her in the most passionated way." He felt Lady gulping quietly. Dante´s arm lowered slowly to Lady´s thigh and for his delight she returned the touch by pulling her knee up, letting him caress not only her sexy leg but also that unbelievable hot ass. His husky voice creeped over her.

"Oh, the things I used to do her were so dirty I cannot name them. You might come just from the pure idea of them", Dante murmured darkly, his parted lips caressing Lady´s decolte, earning muffled moan from her. Her hold around his neck tightened, fingers tucking into his hair. Her voice made Dante to loose his hold on her mouth, keeping his attention on her ass.

"And I used to know a young man", Lady breathed out stroking Dante´s hair being flattered by the way he lusted her. "His huge ego was shattered every single time I sat on his naked waist, leading him into a world he had never seen before, his dry lips gasping out my name".

Long deep growl shivered on Lady´s skin, his thump caressing the corner of Lady´s swollen cherry lips. Lady shifted her head a bit, sucking his thump inside her hot mouth, making Dante to take an eye contact with her. His eyes where filled with pleased pleasure and he moaned slightly to the way Lady took care of his finger. Her wet tongue played with it, soft lips wrapping around into to a dirty gesture of sucking, making the throbbing between demons legs to race up. He retreated his finger from Lady´s hold, entwining his arms around her and rolling over, setting Lady on top of him. She sat up, blushing when the opened bolero framed her naked upperbody granting Dante rather pleasing sight. He laid down, head little cocked on the other side, palms caressing Lady´s thighs that rester around his waist. He felt hard, pressing up to her groins.

"I have forgot how that world looks like", Dante whispered. "Would you show it to me again?"

There was no seduction in his voice, no demands or cocky attitude. Only a soft plea for a memory he wanted to live again, again with Lady. Her heart melted in a mere second and she let her hand stroke his cheeck. There was no need to anything else, no need to ensuring each other about their gentle handling and love. It was all so perfect, even after these long years separated it made Lady almost to sob. Dante´s fingers tucked under the waistband of her microshorts slowly, gesturing her to take them off. She shifted herself up from him, turning around to take the garment away. Somehow it made her now so shy to undress before Dante, like she wouldn´t have done that before. Lady heard him undiding his own garments, cold sound of a belt and soon a small rasping of a zipper. Lady let her battle belt to fell down wih the company of her shorts and bolero. A chill runned on her skin, though she felt like her face would be burning.

"You are pretty as ever".

She peeked over her shoulder to Dante´s direction. He grinned.

"Your ass is awesome, babe."

Lady smiled and shook her head, turning around and returning to her mate. There was no need for encouraging Dante more, his shaft looking even huger than Lady had remembered. She set herself over his leather covered hips and grasped his manhood getting a satisfying groan from him. She teased him a bit stroking him full lenght without hurry, enjoying how velvety he felt. His parted lips prayed moans. Lady positioned herself better on him and with a steady, careful motion let her own hips to sank lower to meet his. Simultaneous moan of joy runned away from their lips when the bodies, so longed missing themselves, met again. Slowly Lady lowered until Dante was filling her fully, making her ache and feel like a goddess at the same time. With small motion she rocked her hips, taking all the time she needed to get to know him again. Dante´s leather covered hands landed on Lady´s soft bosom, massaging her with firm movement, admiring how alluring she felt. He had no hurry and the way Lady was adjusting herself to him only turned him on. Those small movement of her feminine hips teasing him and making him feeling tickling fluttering in his stomach. He was about to start to get a hint how the world where they had travelled together might have been looked like.

Lady shifted again, making Dante grunt softly and took support from his wide chest with her hands. How small her palms looked and felt on him! Dante couldn´t believe these little petite hands had made so much for surviving, pulling the trigger in a situations where even the bravest men hesitated.

"Dance, babe. Make me whole again."

His gentle words almost shattered Lady´s heart, though she hadn´t any idea was the heart giving up for the reason of the sweetness in Dante´s words or from the fact he had ached because of her. Lady began to move daringly, enjoying the warm feeling under her travelling palms. Dante´s chest rosed and fell with rhythmic pace, following the rhyth of her hips. He arched his head, lips forming a moan that made her world. Lady´s own breathing was only moans, too, the way his erected shaft caressed and rubbed her made Lady almost rape him. Her demon stallion between her slim legs panted out his hands still on Lady´s breasts caressing and groping her every now and then. The leather of Dante´s pants made Lady´s inner thighs sweat, small pearls also forming onto his skin. Lady rode him freely, his hands now dropping down to Lady´s hips, like helping her with the pace. Dante´s hold was firm and hot, his gasping filling the air. Sometimes he took a look on Lady, but mostly he just laid there, head arched backwards, eyes closed and lips parted. He looked so vulnerable and weak under her Lady thought no one must have seen him like this except her. Deep inside her felt a joy for being able to drain his strenght away, making his ego shrink in a passion.

Lady´s rhythmic hump fastened by itself, her breath becaming fast inhales of hot air. She earned a growling grunt from Dante,his hand squeezing Lady´s soft skin before they started an hasty adventure on her heatened body. He was seemingly enjoying himself greatly. Lady felt Dante shifting his legs, widering them to let her dance on him better. The flutter in her stomach grew stronger, forming into a bubble that waited for the breaking. Dante´s hoarse groans caressed Lady´s ears, his weakened body her eyes. With every passing second and bounce his voice only got stronger and shakier, small whining playing between his manly groans and moans. Lady shut her eyes thightly and concentrated only on that wonderful feeling that was teasing her and luring her deeper. The fullfilment of her longtime wishes was creeping nearer with the same pace of Dante´s load moaning. She listened how he gasped and gulped for the air, being so ready to dive into the world where she was leading him to. He was giving her supporting pace with his own rhythmic beat of his narrow hips, hands holding her waist strongly, almost telling she would never flee from him again. All the sorrow that had been built up flooded down when Lady released herself from the torment, shaking in his lap when the luring got her fully, making Lady cry out his name. The sound of his name made Dante sob weakly until he also followed that luring tempation,arching his back, casting a spell of love over her with his liquid, supported with the ancient wordless spell of voice.

A silent tear runned down from Lady´s eye.

Panting out loud she collabsed on him, letting her tears escape from her unique eyes down to his sweaty chest. She let him go from her womanly hold moving a bit and pressing again down to him. His strong scent felt safe. The chilling feeling creeped into her again, but it was soon replaced with a warm of a red leather jacked and pair of strong hands etwining around her frame. She returned the embrace and nuzzled her tired head on his shoulder. Dante stroked her back and smiled right down to her.

"That was the best sightseen ever", he snickered and made Lady laugh.

"You´re horrible".

"Hey, I just made a compliment". His fingers pinched Lady from her butt throught the jacket.

Lady was only able to shook her head. She was too tired and exhausted of all this to say something. She heard him yawning.

"Damn Succubus, you drained me totally empty".

With a small movement of his head Dante leaned againts Lady´s her that smelled like thousand rare flowers. He yawned again and nuzzled closer, firming his hold of Lady. She positioned her head upwards to kiss his neck. A soft mumble reached her ears.

"I don´t know about you but I´m gonna need a nap."

Lady wondered was he really going to sleep on floor half naked but before she got a change to ask about it Dante fell asleep. To Lady he looked like a peaceful arc angel right now. Not bothering to wake him up Lady leaned closer, letting her own eyes drift closed. At their youth they had always managed to reach either the bed or the sofa after such sexual feast but now they both stayed at the same place where they had made out, too happily tired to move any inch.

Lady guessed they were really getting older.

--

**NiuNiu Note**

Not any specific description of sex act in this fic, since I kind of liked to keep it more romantic, yearning fic than pure joyment of flesh. At this point this fic is here, but if I ever feel interested in to continue this I´ll do it.

And again, I have got another idea for DantexLady fic! ... or it´s actually an old idea already, but I haven´t manage to bring it out yet. More will be coming, I really love this pairing Hopefully you don´t get bored when I wrote something like this every time, haha!


End file.
